A Sorta Fairytale
by Psycho Juu-chan
Summary: A terrible love eats at Hermione's insides. A forbidden love. A love that can never be returned. Or can it?


Series/Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ginny  
  
Warnings for this chapter: Severe angst, lust, shoujo ai implications.   
  
Note: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters mentioned and used in this story. They are property of JK Rowling, and various publishers of those wonderful books.  
  
A Sorta Fairy Tale Chapter 1: Tragic Girl  
  
  
  
Alone in the dark enclosed area that is my comfortable bed at Hogwarts, crimson curtains pulled to ensure privacy, I think of her. Staring up into blank shadow, I imagine her face smiling down at me; pale rust-colored curls spilling around her thin shoulders creating a cascading enclosure that houses only the short puffing of our synchronized breathing. Her gorgeous brown eyes staring down into my own, filled with the same love my heart houses. My own slender hand tugs on imaginary locks of silken hair and I bring her lips to meet my own. Only when my tongue slithers from my mouth gently to come in contact with only air, do I realize she is not there. Her long slender legs do not straddle my own. Her wealth of loose curls does not tickle sensuously at my cheek bones. Her lips are not pressed against mine. And her love for me, does not exist. It never will.  
  
And so the tears come, spilling forth from my own hazel eyes, to splatter soundlessly down my narrow face. My hands move to wipe at them, but stop only to claw at the unrelenting fall of wetness, wishing to scrape the hurt from my eyeballs. Even if I could, my mind still fills with frustrating images that provoke only the most intense kind of sadness. It rests deep within my heart, chilling me right down to the marrow that rests in my bones.   
  
Sobs attack my body, shudders ripping through my shaking limbs. My heart cries out for her, knowing an answer will never come. I find myself wishing death over this, immense sorrow more frightening than any adventures I pursued in my rapidly disappearing youth. Not even magic can cure the burning in my heart.   
  
Suddenly, a sound rings out through the stillness, causing my body to stiffen and I clamp a hand over my mouth. If only my wand wasn't on the side of my bed, I could use a silencing charm.   
  
"Mione?" An inquiring whisper. A beautiful whisper. She's here. The curtain surrounding me parts swiftly, revealing the heavenly form of my beloved. Moonlight reflects off of her soft curls, shimmering beautifully against the otherwise darkened room. Her big brown eyes peer down at me, concern shining through. "Mione, are you all right?" The angel, she speaks again, and my heart thuds in my chest, frantically beating at my rib cage. I open my mouth to answer but find my vocal chords have decided to fail me. Only a strangled sob pushes past my lips, and then she's advancing toward me, finally coming to sit amongst the wealth of blankets covering my bed. Her graceful body slightly twists and long clever digits pull the curtains closed once again. As I try to push down the cries escaping my throat, her gaze is once again fixed on my pathetic form.   
  
"Mione, what is it?" Her soft voice floats to my ears once again and my labored breath hitches in my throat. I know I have to answer, but I still haven't found that damned voice of mine. At the same time, my mind is scrambling for something to say, as it seems like I've also lost the ability to think. Finally, I clear my throat and feel the words grace my tongue and lips.  
  
"It's nothing." Of all the poetic things I had intended to speak, I find my voice as cold as ever. The most simple of vocabulary slips from my tongue, and I regret my lie as soon as it is said.  
  
"Hermione Granger is crying. That isn't exactly 'nothing'."The words are pronounced smoothly, but as gentle as she. I sniffle in reply and let my gaze travel the length of her body. Long supple thighs curled beneath her, arms holding herself upright poised on either side of her knees. I can feel her expectant stare but do not meet it. I cannot not comply either. How can I tell her she is the reason for my tears?   
  
"It's just stress I guess. Mid-terms and all." I mutter, rubbing at my temple, still not meeting her eyes. My tears have ceased, and my sniffles come in sporadic moments, almost all evidence I had been crying seconds before hidden by my desperate attempts at normalcy.   
  
"Oh Mione, what are you worrying about?! I'm certain you've been studying for almost three weeks straight, and you know you're well on your way to becoming a prefect." The reassuring tone in her voice makes me certain she has bought my casual excuse, but I still feel her worry warm the steely hurt in my heart. I force a small grin onto my lips and lift my eyes to confront her piercing look.   
  
"I suppose you are right, as usual. I believe I may have worked myself too hard these past few days. I just need a tad of sleep is all." I lie again, for the 2nd time in a night. But my guilt is quieted as a warm hand grasps my bare shoulder, causing my body to involuntarily shudder at the contact. I swallow; amazed at what such little contact can do to my broken soul.   
  
"Yes, get some sleep. There's the Quidditch game to look forward to tomorrow. I'm sure Harry will win for us again, as he always does." I admire the pink blush that covers her porcelain cheeks, and sigh. I only wish I could be the cause of such an adorable expression. I again marvel at how beautifully her smile lights up her features and find myself genuinely returning the gesture.   
  
"Thanks Gin. See you tomorrow then." I reach up and tweak the end of her nose playfully, grinning at her. So easy...so easy to pretend nothing's wrong. "Now get back to your room before McGonagall catches your absence." My arms enfold her slight body, her heat pressing against mine in a tight hug. I press my nose into her luxurious smelling hair and inhale her. The moment is all too brief, and once again I am robbed of her. She gives me a last smile, and disappears from the room, silently pulling the door closed behind her.   
  
A sigh leaving my parted lips, I draw the curtains and burrow under the heavy blankets into my own warm coven. Burying my face into my pillow, I release held back tears and pray for sleep to come.  
  
*********tbc 


End file.
